Bed, Breakfast and Old News
by scifiromance
Summary: In the aftermath of their relationship going public, Chakotay and Seven take full advantage of one quiet morning... Fluffy C/7 one-shot/long drabble. Set on-board Voyager.


**A/n: This turned out a lot longer than I intended…I'm not sure if it can be considered a drabble anymore, lol. ;) Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Star Trek: Voyager.**

* * *

Seven's eyes shot open as a noise rattled her out of sleep. "Röd beredskap…" She gasped out, scrambling drowsily for the edge of the bed to propel herself up.

The arm thrown loosely over her tightened, gently holding her in place as its owner spooned up closer from behind. He didn't know exactly what she'd said, but could guess. "Tranquila." He mumbled, too sleepy and comfortable to remember to speak English himself at first. "It's just the shift change bell."

"Oh." Seven blinked, feeling her heart slow, and foolishness sink in, as her ears now recognised the benign, deep buzz of the shift change bell, just as Chakotay had said, though the sound still felt unusually close range. Be that as it may, it certainly wasn't the alarm for Red Alert as her sleeping brain had assumed. "I apologise." She rested her reddened cheek back onto the pillow, drawing her arms back under the warmth of the duvet.

Chakotay just buried his face into her hair in response, nuzzling the back of her neck as his frame heaved with a deep sigh, as evident of his intention to resume sleeping as much as was of his contentment. She reciprocated his hold by gladly curling tightly back against his inviting, solid, body. A thrill ran through her to match his shudder, his muffled moan of pleasure, but that soon led into another sleepy sigh. She smirked drily to herself, very aware, in this particular position, just how fully she'd awoken _part_ of him. Obviously the body led the brain in some instances. "Chakotay?" she questioned with a laugh lurking somewhere in her tone.

"Ahora no trabajamos…" He muttered, predicting her complaint, shaking his head into her shoulder as his hand drifted up from her stomach to her breast. "We…don't need to get up yet…"

"No." Seven agreed, smiling. "You have coordinated our working patterns very efficiently." Actually, the rapidity with which he'd been able to do so, if she didn't take on additional duties, had stunned her. Her edict about their relationship not interfering with their respective duties still stood, but her attitude to her off-hours, how they were scheduled, ensuring that she had some, had definitely changed. "That does not mean we can necessarily afford to 'sleep our time away'."

Chakotay chuckled, "Says the woman who can function on fewer hours, and more efficiently to boot, than I could ever dream of."

Seven flipped over to face him at once. Even as her eyes registered his widening, happy grin at the full view of her, the touch of her human hand to his cheek was tentative, her gaze repentant and concerned. "Förlåt mig. You have every right to be tired, _exhausted_. I was only attempting to tease you…"

Chakotay immediately reached out and cupped her face firmly in both hands. "I know that, corazón." He reassured her softly, then said more lightly, "And you know I just love my sleep." The wry arch of her eyebrow, he _had_ just proved her point after all, made him laugh as he gripped her hips. "But still, you're well on the way to making me a morning person." He told her huskily, his darkened eyes half closing with pleasure as he leaned in to kiss her, first the hollow of her throat, then the valley of her breasts. "I would just dream of you anyway…" He added with a self-conscious chuckle, well aware of how cheesy that sounded even as he kissed her lips.

Seven reluctantly broke the deepening kiss. "I believe you were achieving quite tactile dreams earlier, thanks to me."

Chakotay's face coloured briefly and Seven wobbled in her usual deadpan delivery by giggling softly. "Well, I'm awake now, so…"

Seven took advantage of his hanging question by managing to roll him underneath her, but he wasn't complaining. "What do you suggest?"

Chakotay grinned up at her, making Seven almost…lightheaded for a moment. She could look down at that forever. Her thighs contracted around him, and she gasped as much at the instinctiveness of that as she did at his loud moan. "I think you've…got all this ideas this morning!" he ground out.

Seven flushed, suddenly shy as emotions deeper than lust, senses more vulnerable than her dry humour, went into overdrive. She was suddenly acutely aware of the significance of this constant intimacy, how expectations were building up yet how human society still seemed to look down on…overriding sexual appetites. Everything was still new, proven repeatedly though it was by now. What if this time… "I…I…"

Chakotay's easy, expectant smile faltered as he felt her freezing. "¿Qué pasa?" He murmured in gentle concern, lifting his upper body, bringing their faces closer. He tucked a long lock of her hair behind her ear with one hand, then absently continued to stroke the golden mane soothingly. "Are you alright?"

Seven chewed her lip for a split second. "Of course I am." She told him quietly, guiltily, as she pressed him back down against the bed with her own hand. She could feel his heartbeat pounding, like hers, the throb reverberating against the web of implants and up her arm. A sudden exhale left her and she swallowed, slowly meeting his warm gaze once more. "I'm merely thinking too much again." She admitted in a whisper.

Chakotay carefully clasped the hand on his chest. "That's okay." He assured her.

Seven blinked rapidly a few times, her smile touched and grateful. "I love you." She whispered in simple honesty, glad in the back of her mind that this wasn't the first time she'd declared it. Saying so for the first time straddling him in bed as she was now didn't, she thought, perhaps serve the _emotional_ weight of the message sufficiently, though it was practical. However, she did feel better in repeating herself just then, lighter and freer, less overwhelmed. With all that carrying her along, she decisively leaned down and kissed him, deeply and provocatively.

When she finally broke for air, Chakotay was already breathless and longing, but the words still came easily as he stole more kisses. "I love you too Seven." The almost euphoric feeling he'd experienced on first telling her so, in trusting it so happily and confidently, washed over him with near equal force, and of course intensified his desire. He wrapped his arms around Seven's arching back and pulled her down entirely onto him, though so quickly that an ungentlemanly grunt from him and a startled gasp from her made them both start laughing, disrupting their hungry kissing.

"I doubt any ideas I have will be original." Seven warned Chakotay archly, her lips against his ear.

"That's hardly the point." Chakotay countered throatily, eyes glinting. "And I can promise you, mi amor, that I _won't_ care."

* * *

"Why is the shift change bell particularly loud in your quarters?" Seven wondered, "They're positioned in the middle of any given deck precisely so that the sound carries to the same distance and volume throughout."

" _That's_ what you're thinking about right now?" Chakotay replied incredulously, curling his arm tighter around her as they lounged back, half propped up on pillows.

Seven elbowed him lightly in the side as she snuggled possessively under his arm. "Why?" she persisted.

"Because some designer or engineer on Utopia Planitia must've held a grudge against First Officers, that's why." Chakotay griped, yawning. "On Voyager, the shift change bell for this deck is positioned directly above my door."

Seven fought a smile, "Well, I am sure the…innovation has assisted your efficiency over the years."

"Maybe you should rate me higher in your next report, considering." He laughingly put his hands up in defence when she glared at him. "Well, the joke is on whoever it was, because after nearly eight years of it, I can sleep right through it."

"That may mean that I downgrade your efficiency Commander." Seven informed him primly, making him snort with laughter. "I haven't noticed the bell when I've stayed here before…" She rubbed the star shaped implant under her ear, "Perhaps the Doctor should assess my hearing…"

"Or maybe you were just enjoying a chance to sleep before?" Chakotay suggested, before glancing at her more seriously, stroking her arm. "Were you having a nightmare? When the first thing you think of is 'Red Alert'…"

"I don't believe so, and if I did dream, it must have been relatively benign." A grim shadow passed over her face, "I tend to be able to recall my _nightmares_ in detail." She kissed him in reassurance when she saw the empathy in his soulful eyes. "No, I am fine…" An obnoxiously loud gurgle stopped in her tracks.

Chakotay flushed, wrapping a restraining arm around his stomach. "Ugh, sorry…"

"Unnecessary." Seven replied briskly, already starting to swing herself out of bed. "Hunger is to be expected in the morning, especially after exertion. We have already been lying here, fully awake, for the past hour…"

Chakotay reached out for her in exasperation. "It's called a lie in! Come on, Seven…" Traitorously, his stomach rumbled again.

Seven glanced at him pointedly over her shoulder. "Which of your appetites is more in need of satisfaction right now?" She shook her head to herself in amusement as Chakotay hesitated, "I will prepare breakfast." He didn't protest. Reaching over to the neat pile of clothes on the bedside table, she began to dress. Casually; despite the fact that a biosuit, and her dress from the night before, had also been tidily tucked away nearby. As he'd said, they weren't working yet, and she had little desire to force her relaxed body into the constriction of the biosuit particularly. It had been necessary once, to emulate the shell of Borg body armour that had corseted her abused human biology as well as the overwhelming weight of implants, but the Doctor's apparent concern that the technology which remained would sag, then collapse and puncture her skin, had proven unfounded. They were still unsightly scarring…but Chakotay seemed able to look past them. She heard him shift on the bed, knew he was watching, and slowed a fraction for his benefit, but only since she wasn't in a hurry. He wouldn't have complained if she stayed as she was. Chakotay kept his quarters 2.5 degrees higher than the standard temperature, perhaps as a small effort to emulate the warmth of his homeworld, and habitually slept in the nude even when she wasn't with him, but she always felt the chill of losing his body heat. That, and there _could_ be a Red Alert at any time.

Chakotay lifted himself and looked over her shoulder as he kissed it tenderly. "You were busy last night." He remarked when he saw the tidy arrangement of both her clothes and his from the night before. They'd been taken off rather more haphazardly as he remembered.

"Yes." Seven confirmed with her bird like nod, even though she had her back to him. She hurriedly turned to give him an anxious glance. "I am sorry I woke you." She was saying that frequently! She'd tried to be careful. She was a very light sleeper, regular regeneration meant she didn't strictly require it. She had to be exhausted, often more emotionally than physically, to achieve more than a doze, though recently she'd settled for that just to lie next to him. Sex could usually be trusted to knock her out for a couple of hours however, that was probably biologically ingrained. Still, she'd woken, and though she hadn't been willing to do the obvious thing and leave to regenerate, she'd had to occupy herself somehow. He'd gently told her previously not to tidy his whole quarters for him, that was his responsibility, but the clothes in disarray had irritated her. Then she'd read reports until her brain began to disengage again.

"I remember some cold feet warming themselves on my legs at one point…" Chakotay recalled teasingly, "I could have just ignored that and gone back to sleep but…"

"You just _had_ to tickle me." Seven actually rolled her eyes slightly to emphasise her rising brows. "Perhaps I should have left to regenerate after all."

"No…" But his lopsided grin faded a little. "But if you need to, go." He pre-empted her protest, "I understand that you can judge that for yourself, that you didn't need to leave last night, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about it either." He saw the pained regret on her face, "It's just the way it has to be. I don't like you run ragged for Voyager's sake Seven so I certainly don't want it for mine, okay?" As she nodded, he lightened things with a sheepish grimace, "The Doctor is watching me like a hawk as it is…"

Seven patted his arm in rueful consolation, "I suppose you are in my patient file now." She took a breath, pulling the loose cotton top over her head to cover herself, suddenly feeling vulnerable again. "There is a...portable regeneration unit, if you'd be comfortable with my using that here…"

Without hesitation, Chakotay hugged her, though he was careful to be gentle, and gratified when she relaxed almost immediately. He kissed the crown of her head, "I'd be comfortable with that, I'd be _happy_ with that."

Seven nodded into his shoulder. "Then I will make the make the necessary modifications." She placed a soft kiss on his rough cheek, murmuring under her breath, "Tack, älskling."

Chakotay let her draw back. He _could've_ pressed her on why she hadn't asked before, but he wisely kept quiet. It may not be a big thing to him, or it wasn't now, but for Seven it certainly was. She was understandably conscious of her uniqueness, her difference, and the Borg physiology was only part of that. He'd keep her trust and her confidences better if he didn't make a big deal out of overlooking them. Although he knew of crises she'd had now, he also knew Seven was eminently capable of looking after herself, was generally stricter and more sensible that he was. There was absolutely no need for him to be pestering her. "Okay." He agreed easily and got up from the bed with a grunt as stiffness kicked in.

Seven watched him disappear into the bathroom, letting herself enjoy the view as any vestige of anxiety left her. Tugging on the pair of sweatpants lying waiting, then scraping her hair back, she made her own way into the main living space, making a beeline for the kitchenette. As she stood there, debating what to prepare, fleeting thoughts of her holodeck simulations passed through her mind. So much had changed since then, _she'd_ changed. Shame and regret tightened her chest for a moment. She'd been so reckless, but not in the way she'd believed at the time. To take the risks she had… Leaning on the counter, she made herself do the breathing exercises she'd been taught since the removal of the failsafe. Sometimes the new acuity of her emotions, which spanned the whole spectrum of feeling, could hit her hard and unexpectedly. She was self-aware enough to realise that she was still naïve in many ways, but felt she saw clearly now just how shallow an idea of reality her simulations had given her, eye-opening though they'd been. Chakotay had accepted what had happened, but she still had moments of regretting it, even if it had pushed her painfully in the direction she'd eventually followed. As her eyes reopened, she could hear the very mundane sounds of Chakotay urinating, yawning and scratching. Reality indeed, she thought wryly. It was infinitely better this way.

She crossed back into the bedroom, "Chakotay, what would you prefer for breakfast?"

Chakotay opened the bathroom door rather than shouting through it. "Uh…I dunno." He replied as he dried his hands by the sink, smirking as Seven shot him a frown that said, 'If I took the trouble to ask you, you should be helpful.' "Eggs maybe?"

Seven was satisfied with that answer. It would hardly stretch her culinary skills, but it was quick, and her stomach was beginning to rumble just like Chakotay's, though thankfully not audibly. "How would you like them?"

"I'm happy with anything other than…"

"Fried." Seven finished for him with a smirk of her own, "I knew that."

"Well then, what do you suggest Chef?" Chakotay queried, aping her trademark eyebrow raise.

"Omelettes?" Seven asked gaily.

Chakotay beamed at her, "That would hit the spot!"

"I concur." Seven agreed, characteristically moving to proceed without any further discussion.

"Uh Seven?" Chakotay called to her retreating back, "If you're making them now, I won't have time to have a shower will I?"

"Not a thorough one!" Seven answered from the kitchen.

A thorough one? Chakotay mentally echoed in amusement, looking down at himself. He wasn't bad. Seven was just underestimating his finely honed ability to be ready in seconds and on the Bridge if needed. Well happily today he wasn't needed. He gave his face a quick rousing splash, he'd shave after that postponed shower. Finding some underwear and a vest in the bedroom and pulling them on, he walked out to find Seven hovering by the replicator. "Replicated veggies will do. No trip to Hydroponics required."

Seven spun to face him, blushing hotly. "I…" She began defensively, then stopped, knowing that in her foolishness, he'd caught her out. Was she that predictable? She sighed heavily and began to dial the required ingredients into the replicator, remarking, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't have been appropriate to be seen taking _vegetables_ to the First Officer's quarters."

Chakotay guffawed loudly, "That _might_ raise some more questions about what exactly we get up to!" He had to gasp for breath between laughs as he drily added, "Or maybe they'd just hope I'd enlisted you to help Chell in the Mess Hall…"

Seven boldly met his eye as she heated the pan and laid out the ingredients, which included the mushrooms Chakotay loved as well as the requisite eggs, and cheese, a red pepper, onion and ready chopped tomatoes. "I would have more time to help Chell if you did not keep monopolising my free time…" She split the eggs into yolk and whites, then beat them.

"Oh, monopolising you am I?" Chakotay murmured huskily, squeezing her ass lightly as he wrapped one muscled arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Seven wriggled free and pointedly pushed the spinach and cheese to one side. "Chop and grate." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Chakotay agreed playfully, falling into line with her at the counter with his assigned tasks. Soon they had a sizable amount of filling prepped, and the pan heated.

She was almost happy with it, he could tell. Her frown of concentration was gradually smoothing out. Suddenly though, her eyes were scanning the counters for something. "Chakotay, don't you still have…"

"Got them." Chakotay interrupted, pulling out the spice rack from the drawer he'd cleared it into days before and waving it in front of her eyes. She snatched it from him almost greedily. It was still a step down from Neelix's exotic selection that was gathering dust in the Mess Hall, but it was still a lot compared to the salt and pepper shakers that had rattled in his cupboards before she'd started to cook in here. Given that Cargo Bay 2 didn't even have a kitchen, he'd been a little taken aback by how rapidly she'd set about getting this place in shape. Then again, he would've been more surprised if she hadn't done so with all her customary vigour and efficiency. Witnessing it so close hand though, and so domesticated, that had been new.

Seven was carefully calculating the exact eighth of volume of the teaspoon she held. "Nutmeg." Added. "Ground black pepper." Yes, all of these were 1/8 of a teaspoon. She hoped Chakotay's spoon was the standard size. "Red pepper flakes. Garlic powder."

"No salt?" Chakotay held the little shaker aloft over the egg mix.

Seven's hand shot out and locked around his wrist while she added the dry ingredients to the hot pan. "Nej!" She dropped his hand as he gave a bemused laugh. "Salt can be added at the end." She allowed shortly as she finally poured the egg mixture in over the spinach, mushrooms, red pepper and onion. "If salt is added to the eggs during cooking, it can cause it to split." She carefully took the salt from his hand and laid it aside.

"I…didn't know that." Chakotay admitted, "Seems like I haven't learned much yet."

"You are learning something. I just taught you about eggs and salt, did I not?" Seven pointed out drily.

"Yeah, I was listening…" Chakotay hugged her from behind again, coaxing her to put down the spatula she was brandishing. "Your classes are better than Neelix's, I can see now why you said no that first time…"

Seven's fingers brushed his cheek. "You know why I said no then." She murmured, sighing with him. "And the second class he held was more appropriate for you anyway, since it was vegetarian…"

Chakotay frowned quizzically. "It was _ice cream_ …"

"Yes, and I hadn't eaten it before that night, let alone attempted to make it…"

"Wait…" Chakotay turned her in his arms and stared at her. "You'd never eaten ice cream before that night?"

"Why would I have eaten it previously?" Seven defended herself, "It's quite unhealthy…"

Chakotay cut her off by kissing her quickly on the lips. "It was just vanilla that night wasn't it? That means I'm going to have to introduce you to strawberry, and chocolate, and raspberry ripple and Rocky Road…"

Seven could see that the prospect was making his eyes light up with anticipation and nostalgia. "I take it then, that ice cream played a role in your childhood diet?" she remarked knowingly.

"Not nearly as big a role as I wanted it to at the time." Chakotay replied ruefully, kissing her deeply.

"A wise choice on your parents' part I suspect." Seven commented, her voice low, as she returned the kiss, long and slow. A laugh rumbled deep in Chakotay's chest, the vibrations finding her body. Just as she was losing herself, a question popped into Seven's mind. "How can a rocky road be a flavouring?" she asked dubiously.

"Well…" Chakotay had backed them into the counter as the kissing intensified, he began to lift her onto the countertop to facilitate her legs curling around himself. "The marshmallows and the nuts are the 'rocks'…"

"Oh!" Seven cried out sharply, for what he slowly realised was a very pressing reason as the smell of burning hit his nostrils. Hurriedly, he let her down and she rushed back to the stove. "Min omelett!" She exclaimed, hastily turning off the heat and folding it to minimise the damage.

Chakotay cautiously approached and saw that in fact the omelette had got off lightly, only maybe a quarter of the circle was singed. "I'll eat that part."

"Yes, you will." Seven muttered as she started to serve up. "Distracting the cook…"

* * *

The dining arrangements in Chakotay's quarters showed as clearly as anything that a First Officer's life was expected to be solitary and by the book. The table was only really large enough for one. Both being long legged, their knees were pressed together as they sat over their breakfast. Seven was glad to see that Chakotay was enjoying his meal even if he had been given the slightly burnt section as well as the rest of his half. It was obvious by the noises he was making as he ate, all sounds that made her want to laugh as she chewed more sedately and nibbled toast in between.

He'd almost finished by the time he spoke. "I was thinking that, when we get to Alkondia, we could go down for a hike. They've apparently got a National Forest on the northern continent with beautiful trails."

"That appealed to me also." Seven admitted. They'd found a shared enjoyment in nature holo-programmes that had begun when she'd tried to recreate the Ledosian waterfall she'd seen for him. So far they'd been on simulated hikes of the Appalachian Trail, the Yorkshire Dales and the Three Gorges region of China. "Despite the sheer, off-putting volume of their tourist propaganda."

He laughed with her at that accurate assessment. "Alkondia does make Risa seem under-marketed." He conceded, "But it's still a great opportunity."

"I agree." Seven assured him quickly, "But it is against Starfleet regulations for couples to embark on away missions together, and now that we've officially informed the Captain…"

"Shore leave isn't the same as away missions Seven." Chakotay pointed out, "Everyone is going down with their friends or partners at some point. I have the shift transfer requests waiting on my desk to prove it."

Seven nodded in acknowledgement. "I suppose Tom and B'Elanna have already made plans to disembark, they've asked me to watch Miral during our first night in orbit."

"You'll be ready for a break the next day then, she's a handful already!" Chakotay smiled fondly at the thought of the baby, only four months old but that third Klingon lung was certainly making itself known. "I'll most likely be part of the welcoming committee here to the Alkondian delegation that first day anyway."

"They're supposed to be on Voyager for three days. Will you be able to allocate time away with me?" Seven questioned.

Chakotay winced. "I'll get it, even if it has to be on grounds of mental health."

Seven reached across and took his hand. "That could be considered excessive." She reminded him, then said decisively, "I will make a coffee and walnut cake for our evening with the Captain, she appreciated that the last time."

"Seven, it's a good thing we're off duty or I'd need to write you up for suggesting we bribe the Captain." Chakotay advised her with attempted deadpan seriousness that was utterly foiled by his wide grin.

"It's not bribery, it's a way of ensuring she remembers our request." Seven justified with a jut of her chin as she ate her last mouthful of omelette.

"Right." Chakotay humoured her, "Even if that doesn't work, I think she'll remember since _you've_ never asked anything like that before and I've only asked rarely, on behalf of other people.

"True." Seven agreed, falling silent for a minute or so before she said seriously, "I thought it would be more…difficult." She hesitated as he looked at her blankly, "Our relationship being official and known by the crew."

Chakotay blinked, "With the Captain?"

"No." Seven shook her head and clarified, "Not really. We were prepared for her concern and curiosity, and I hoped that once she had satisfied herself she would accept the change and she has." Chakotay could only nod in agreement, give Kathryn her due. Though he knew she'd been surprised, if not blindsided, by their relationship, and miffed that one or the other of them hadn't told her earlier, she had seen things as they were soon enough. With the help of questioning them both together and apart if they knew exactly what they were getting into. It had riled him at the time, but that had blown over. As Seven said, curiosity was a big part of Kathryn's personality anyway, as were good-natured attempts to manage the lives of others. He'd known what he had been getting into when he'd acted on his growing attraction to Seven, she'd been the most closely protected and nurtured of them all. Still, he'd readily admit to getting touchy when Kathryn had asked him about their gap in not only age, which could be overlooked, but experience. Whether he was alright with the fact that Seven would most likely never be able to give him children, or if he was really aware of how fragile her health was, that he might well outlive her despite being nearly two decades older… He knew that she'd asked Seven opposing questions about him, had probably clarified to Seven his chequered past with women and the Federation, but Seven had wisely kept the exact details of any conversation to herself, other than confirming it had occurred, just as he'd kept his.

"I was referring to the wider crew." Seven continued quietly. "I was expecting more questions…more incredulity." There had been plenty of course, but she'd expected even more especially from Chakotay's Maquis crew. She suspected now that he'd told his closest confidantes within the Maquis almost immediately, B'Elanna had basically confirmed to her that they'd played a role in keeping the gossip down to protect Chakotay's privacy. What they'd thought of it at the time she had little idea, but they were at peace with it now, if her friendly relations with them meant anything. She sighed, "Perhaps most realised we'd asked those questions of ourselves already."

Chakotay leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand. "Maybe. Or maybe we didn't outwit the rumour mill as much as we thought and they had a while to get used to the idea. At the end of the day it's no one's business, and us being happy together and getting on with our lives isn't very salacious." He was still a little proud of how they'd handled themselves while quietly dating. They hadn't explained what they were doing, but they hadn't hidden anything either. If anyone had been overly goggling them as they ate together, Seven calmly asked if they wished to join them. If anyone caught them playing hoverball in the holodecks Chakotay would tell them to join the game and so on. He also realised that the Captain's lack of personal, emotional, reaction, which _he'd_ always known, had helped smooth the road. Seeing the Captain happily invite both of them to the weekly dinners on occasion had finally crushed that old gossip. He wished now that he'd tried to widen the net on who was invited to the dinners years ago. Last week Tom and B'Elanna had joined them too and it had been a riot. Seven had also been able to subtly salvage the Captain's cooking.

"I believe Harry and Ensign Walker are the 'hot topic' currently." Seven remarked with a smile. If she avoided thinking of all the questions over Tuvok, now that he'd suddenly begun training Ayala, his Deputy Security Officer, in Tactical on the Bridge too. She was in Sickbay often enough to have a horrible suspicion why, but since it hadn't been confirmed she preferred not to think of it.

Chakotay mirrored her smile, "That one has been obvious for a while now, even more than we probably were."

"Crewman Dalby summarised the crew's reaction quite bluntly to me I think…" Seven began.

Chakotay tensed at once, dreading what was coming. "What'd he say?" he ground out darkly.

"To quote he said: 'Well, you're a Borg, but at least your _our_ Borg.' Then he added in a whisper, 'And you're drop-dead.'"

"Gorgeous." Chakotay finished the compliment through gritted teeth though he knew from the look on Seven's face that she'd understood Dalby well enough. Probably by his lecherous expression. "I'm going to have to give that idiot another taste of the Maquis way…" He muttered.

Seven ran a soothing hand up his arm, "If you punch every one of your subordinates who has ever said a judgemental or unsavoury word about me, you're going to make us salacious news again Chakotay."

Chakotay laughed hoarsely and walked around the table to give her a hug. "If you put it that way…"

"I am." Seven assured him, burying her face into his chest as she too rose and sank fully into the hug.

The shift change bell trilled a ten minute warning. " _Now_ it's our turn to go to work." Chakotay told her, "You ready to face everyone again?"

Seven kissed him softly as she clasped his hand. "Always."

* * *

 **A/n: Please review!**


End file.
